


Vicglorious Bonds

by HugsterJim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Non-binary character, Pokemon XYZ reference, Victor and Gloria are one character and are referred to as "They", prolouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsterJim/pseuds/HugsterJim
Summary: One with a given task in life or no different than others as they too live life like any other being. It just simply takes positive feedback for one to truly realize that there isn't necessarily something to live up to. Only to be is sufficient.
Kudos: 2





	Vicglorious Bonds

Wild Area, Rolling Field  
7:00pm

Cinder wasn’t very playful as it’s species, Scorbunny, was described. During camps in the wild area, she was still kicking, and running, and going after nearby wild Pokémon for experience. 

Vic, being her trainer, desperately tried to make Cinder comfortable and enjoy a fun time resting in camp. To no prevail have they succeeded in these attempts.

Cinder kept going. As if continuing to prove herself.

Then came an idea to Vic during this camp session while they were feeding Preya; the Sobble. When he finished, he’s thinking of reinforcing her behaviour the best he could.

—

“Heads up!” Vic called.

Cinder heard from a few distances away from the camp. She raised her foot in the direction of his voice preparing to guard the threat, only to block a ball.  
She looked up to Vic with question.

“We’re going to be practicing your foot-eye coordination. I.E your aiming. In case you have to block and shoot back at an opponent, you must learn to defend. I’m certain you will, Cinder.”

She nodded silently and did as such once her trainer was prepared and given the ball again. Vic threw the ball and Cinder kicked above and further to the side of them, envisioning the potential size of enemies. Vic made sure to catch the ball exactly where she kicked.

“Just like that! A couple more reps, c’mon!”

—

From the group’s campsite, at the side of the campfire rocks,  
Preya, the Sobble, from within his pokeball witnessed this training between his friend and trainer, but instead he processed this as playing instead. He released himself out his Pokeball to fully observe the activity.

Cinder heard the noise and kicked the ball in that direction.

In a split second, Vic saw that Preya was about to be hit and panicked.

Preya had to react fast. It’s fight or flight, and he blew water at the ball which itself was kicked with high force. Preya’s water gun pushed it and barely was he able to stop the ball as it stayed close to his face. He then lowered his water down and pushed it back, sending it flying safely towards Vic to which they caught it with both hands.

“Oh my goodness… Thank gosh, Preya’s alright.” Vic felt their legs become weak then fell.

Preya still shivered from the close call and was near crying from it as well.

Cinder looked at him with an unfazed face, but began taking initiative by jogging close up to Preya, and right when she was, she hugged for comfort and as an apology.

The Sobble was still scared, but felt loved and protected all the same.

“I think this is where we should stop. Vic, great job, just don’t be so alarmed next time. Preya, we’re very sorry for that ball.” Vic petted their Sobble gently, and said kindly to their Scorbunny.  
Their reactions to the reinforcement were a calm expression and nodding respectively.

\--20 minutes later--

Vic was sleeping in their tent, ready to dream of Mom’s cooking. All the Pokemon in their party should be sleeping nicely as well in their pokeba--

*pokeball pop noise*

Aaaaaaaaand a mon just decided to come out. It was none other than Cinder. Ready to go out and train again thinking that her trainer was fast asleep at this point. They weren’t.

“Cinder.” Vic called and she turned with a blank stare. They turned on their Rotom Phone for the flashlight and set it to hover.

“I told you, there is always a next time. You spend your nights training, you won’t be so prepared for battle.” Cinder looked down and sat.

“The last thing I want is for my friend to lack relaxation. You don’t need to prove anything to me by doing this again and again if that’s what you’re doing. Preya and I, we’re glad you’re here as you are.” Vic placed their hand on their Scorbunny’s shoulder.

“At the very least, let’s get stronger together.” Vic asked of their partner. She started vowing on that promise the moment Cinder placed her hand on her trainer’s hand and turned her head up.

“Thank you. Now as promised, we will get ready for our first gym. Ok?” Vic clenched their fist in excitement. Cinder looked to them and did the same before going to the bag and clicking to return to her pokeball.

“You continue to work hard for us. We’ll make sure you won’t feel misplaced.”  
Grabbing Scorbunny’s pokeball from their bag, Vic promises her a good night’s sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gym Trainer Vic VS Gym Trainer Phoebus

“Go, Torkoal!” Phoebus, a fire-type user of the gym challenge sent out her trusty fire turtle to take the spotlight. Immediately after it’s been sent out, it’s drought ability caused a well… drought to occur in the open Dusty Bowls.

“Preya, time to pull back, alright!?” Vic called to their Inteleon, and he looked back and nodded.

“We won’t let you! Solar Beam!” The opposing trainer ordered of her torkoal.

“U-turn!” Preya flew to Torkoal with force and although it didn’t do much damage, the objective was for him to return to his Pokeball.

“Let’s go, Cinder!” Vic’s next Pokemon, a Cinderace, popped out it’s pokeball in Preya’s place. Cinder was hit with a quickly charged Solar Beam that did little damage and was blocked with both arms.

“Oh a person of fire culture as well! Alright then, fire up a shot then!” Phoebus admired from her side in response to Vic’s brought-out Cinderace. Torkoal blew smoke out it’s nose as a way to get into the mood.

“Just you wait, Phoebus! You haven’t seen everything yet!” Cinder turned her head back to Vic and nodded for something to happen. Vic nodded back with a serious expression.

“It’s now or never, Cinder!” 

Vic stretched their left leg back and put both hands on the balancing right leg. Cinder mirrored this in her position.  
The bond between both Trainer and Pokemon have reached levels of honest trust, and with that, their ties seemingly fuse to become one in their eyes.  
A victorious pillar of fire now appeared to take victory with the duo now with an intertwined spirit.

In the eyes of Phoebus, and the small eyes on Torkoal, what they saw was a pillar of fire and a strong force from within it. Like Vic said, both she and her Pokemon have yet to have seen everything.


End file.
